Kejutan, Pesta, dan Hadiah
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: "Kejutan, Hitsugaya-taicho!" Semua ini berawal dari datangnya berita promosi ke divisi zero. Pun demikian, si Prodigy tak beraut sumringah. Banyak hal yang membuatnya berat meninggalkan Seireitei. Salah satunya.../ "Kuchiki kemana?/ "Satu, dua, tiga!"/ "Kalau ada yang menungguku dan mengharapkan kepulanganku, aku pasti kembali."—HitsuRuki/OneShot. Tanjyoubi Omedetou, Toshiro. RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Timeline: **_10 tahun setelah arc terakhir Bleach (Perang Berdarah Seribu Tahun)_

.

**Untuk Ultah Kapten Divisi ke-10 (20 Desember)**

.

.

.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam ketika kapten divisi ke-10, Toushiro Hitsugaya, tiba di markasnya. Ruang kerja yang temaram, penerangan hanya dari cahaya bulan purnama yang menelusup dari kisi-kisi jendela. Ditekannya tombol saklar sebanyak lima kali, tapi sayang tak ada respons. Sudah berapa tahun ia tidak mengganti bola lampu?

Ketimbang bergelap-gelapan, lemari yang tingginya dua kali dirinya yang berseberangan dengan meja kerja, dibukanya. Salahkan letnannya yang punya penyakit pelupa. Selembar laporan yang paling penting harus tertinggal. Padahal batas waktu penyerahan ke divisi pertama adalah hari ini. Mengubek-ngubek laci untuk menemukan lilin, tapi bunyi bisikan dan gemeresek daun kering membuat kakinya melangkah keluar, menyusuri koridor panjang.

Tiba di halaman belakang, kedua bola mata hijau Toushiro memicing. Satu helaan napas tak sempat ketika menguarnya teriakan:

"KEJUTAN, HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"

.

.

.

**Kejutan, Pesta, dan Hadiah**

.

_(Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)_

.

.

.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni di pepohonan. Diiringi dengan cengiran para letnan dan perwira yang berdiri di tengah halaman. Pun tak lupa dengan sekotak kado di tangan masing-masing.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak perang terbesar dalam sejarah Soul Society. Porak-porandanya Seireitei sebagai hasilnya, berimbas pada kepercayaan Soul King yang kian melemah terhadap kinerja Batalion 13 generasi sekarang. Demi menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih pantas menyandang tugas sebagai pelindung Soul Society, tidak sungkan kapten divisi ke-10 dicalonkan sebagai salah satu kapten divisi zero berikutnya. Hanya perlu waktu sehari saja untuk tahu bahwa proposal pencalonan dari Soutaichou (yang baru) ternyata diterima. Pertimbangan lantaran calon penjaga raja yang masih terlalu muda, Toushiro harus menjalankan pelatihan selama tiga bulan di istana sebelum benar-benar dipromosikan.

Meski demikian, tak menghalangi adanya perayaan dari kapten lainnya. Yang malangnya, Toushiro harus mentraktir dua belas orang itu di kantin divisi pertama (kantin yang terkenal kemahalannya). Alhasil, isi kantungnya raib, tidak bersisa.

Sampai di markas, perayaan kedua menyambut si pemuda jabrik. Untunglah, para letnan dan perwira ini tidak merengek untuk ditraktir, dan malah mengurumuni sambil mengangsurkan kotak hadiah dengan berbagai ukuran.

"Taichou, ini hadiah untuk Anda. Selamat, ya. Saya sungguh bangga." Yang pertama dari si letnan pemalas. Dibukanya kotak hadiah berukuran lumayan besar. Mau tahu apa isinya? Tumpukan ratusan laporan yang belum kelar. Urat nadi Toushiro berkerut. Untung saja Rangiku cepat-cepat menukarnya sebelum si kapten marah besar. Yang mana hadiah sebenarnya tak jauh lebih baik. Celana _boxer?_

Di belakang Rangiku ada Renji, Iba, dan Hisagi. Firasat buruk kalau hadiah mereka masih tergolong hadiah normal. Dan firasat itu terbukti ketika kotak mereka dibuka dan isinya: kacamata berwarna merah jambu, dua botol _sake_, dan yang terburuk dari semuanya adalah majalah ... dewasa.

Berikutnya. Berdiri Nanao, Kira, dan Isane. Dari muka-muka sih, Toushiro bisa sedikit berharap. Setelah kotak hadiah diperiksa, lumayan juga. Alat berhitung alias sempoa, buku berjudul "1001 Langkah Menguasai _Haiku_", dan kotak obat berisi: obat anti diare, obat sakit kepala, obat sakit gigi, obat sakit perut, obat sakit pinggang, obat sakit mata, obat sakit hidung, obat sakit telinga, dan kawan-kawan, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya.

Selanjutnya. Yachiru, yang menyodorkan buntelan raksasa berisi coklat dan permen. Bisa cukup satu RT, tuh. Alat cukur janggut, kumis, dan ketiak dari Ikkaku. Yumichika yang menenteng hadiah terbesar: boneka singa berbulu putih dengan pita hijau di lehernya. Tabungannya habis untuk membelinya, lho.

Terakhir. Sebotol ramuan rahasia dari Nemu. Katanya, sangat berkhasiat menambah tinggi badan sampai dua meter. Wah, perlu dicoba. Sayang, khasiatnya baru kelihatan 150 tahun ke depan. Sudahlah. Lalu, Kiyone dan Sentarou dengan kompaknya memampangkan foto ukuran satu kali dua meter. Kumpulan foto Toushiro saat makan, tidur, marah-marah, teriak, bengong, dan—WHAT!—saat telanjang?

Telanjang dada!

Eh, mereka bertiga bukan yang terakhir, ternyata. Masih ada letnan divisi ke-5, Momo Hinamori. Seluruh perhatian tertuju ketika gadis berambut coklat gelap itu maju selangkah demi selangkah sambil membawa kado. Cara jalannya macam pembawa baki bendera ketika upacara tujuh belasan. Begitu hikmat dan menghayati.

Sang presiden a.k.a Toushiro mengucapkan terima kasih ketika bendera alias hadiah itu tiba di tangannya. Air mata terharu pun mengalir di pipi Hinamori; sebagai sinyal untuk Renji dan Kira berlomba-lomba menyodorkan saputangan. Saat Toushiro membuka si kotak—Wow! Kue coklat yang mengundang selera. Nah, ini baru hadiah yang benar. Dan baru saja si _Prodigy_ mau mencicipinya, secepat _Shunpo_ kotak itu lenyap; berada di tangan kerumunan letnan, yang tampak seperti orang yang baru pertama kali makan kue coklat. Tak sampai tiga menit, kotak itu kosong-melompong. Ludes semua.

Malangnya nasibmu Toushiro.

Setelah sesi penyerahan kado, pesta berlanjut ke sesi makan-makan dan minum _sake _yang dipimpin oleh si ratu dan raja sake. Tak lain, tak bukan: Rangiku dan Ikkaku.

Toushiro hanya berdiri bersandar di batang pohon menyaksikan orang-orang itu menenggak berbotol-botol _sake_ (untuk para pria), untuk wanita hanya menyantap makanan seadanya yang terhidang. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, terdiri dari empat perwira dan sepuluh letnan. Sepuluh—sisanya? Letnan divisi pertama yang baru diangkat setahun lalu sangat anti dengan pesta anak muda. Sedangkan divisi ke-2, Oomaeda, jangan harap ia tertarik dengan pesta yang lebih mirip pesta rakyat. Lalu letnan yang terakhir ... .

"Abarai," Toushiro memanggil, dan si pemilik nama menoleh tak lama kemudian, "ke mana Kuchiki? Kenapa dia tidak datang?" ia berbisik, tanpa sadar.

"Rukia?" Renji perlu berpikir keras. Alkohol sudah mengambil setengah kesadarannya. "Saya tidak tahu. Tadi, saya tanyakan pada Kotetsu-sanseki dan Kotsubaki. Katanya, di sore harinya Rukia sudah pulang ke Kuchiki _Manshion_. Tapi saat saya cari ke sana, penjaga _manshion_ bilang Rukia belum pulang."

Toushiro terdiam.

"Jangan khawatir, Hitsugaya-taichou. Palingan dia di hutan, sedang berlatih Bankai," Renji kembali meneguk _sake_. "Anda yang paling tahu, seharusnya. Anda kan gurunya."

_Berlatih Bankai? Apa dia tidak tahu ini malam terakhir aku ada di Seireitei?,_ Toushiro bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ia lekas pergi setelahnya, dan cuma bilang: _Ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar_, ketika Renji bertanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sembari mendekap lengan di dada, tatapan Toushiro acapkali terpaku pada bulan purnama atau jalanan lengang yang ditelusurinya. Tidak sopan meninggalkan pesta yang dibuat untuknya tanpa permisi. Hanya saja, tidak terlalu menyenangkan tanpa kehadiran perempuan itu. Rasanya sehambar mentimun.

Toushiro menghentikan langkah ketika di hadapannya menghadang pintu _Seireimon_ Barat. Kenapa ia berjalan sejauh ini? Maunya berbalik arah kalau saja di lorong sana tak mencuat siluet sosok bawahannya. Bersiap menegur perwira divisi ke-7 itu jika saja lawan bicara Takezoe tidak dilihatnya lebih dulu ketika sisa dua langkah tiba di sana.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia tersentak. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hening menjeda untuk beberapa saat, hingga Takezoe menyahut.

"Ba-baiklah," perwira itu canggung berdiri di antara dua orang yang kerjanya cuma bertatap-tatapan, "saya permisi dulu." Tapi sebelum membungkuk hormat dan beranjak, "Kuchiki-fukutaichou, semuanya sudah beres, sisanya tinggal giliran Anda."

"Apanya yang beres?" tanya Toushiro, setelah bawahannya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan, membuat Toushiro mengernyit dan melempar pertanyaan yang sudah sedari tadi dilayangkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seperti yang Anda lihat tadi, mengobrol dengan bawahan Anda."

"Jadi, kau lebih tertarik mengobrol dengan bawahanku daripada mengunjungi pesta di divisiku?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu. Hanya," Rukia tampak ragu, "ada sesuatu yang mesti saya urus."

Toushiro memutar mata. "Begitu, ya."

Bersama dengan raut merengut Toushiro dan Rukia yang mengekori dengan wajah tanpa dosa, mereka berdampingan menyusuri lorong-lorong Seireitei di bawah naungan angkasa malam.

"Ada pesta malam ini, kenapa malah jalan-jalan?"

Toushiro melirik. "Sedang mencari seseorang."

Rukia menelengkan kepala ke depan sambil menoleh. Terlihat tertarik. "Siapa?"

_Dasar tidak peka. Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi._ Toushiro niatnya bilang begitu, tapi yang malah keluar, "Bukan urusanmu."

Rukia mengerutkan bibir, jengkel.

Ia mengerem langkah ketika si kapten mendadak berhenti, dan detik berikutnya menghadap sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Jadi ...? Mana punyamu?"

Sebelah alis tipis Rukia terangkat. "Maksud Anda?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Toushiro memutar mata. "Kau tidak mengunjungi pestaku, dan kau juga tidak memberiku hadiah?" protesnya. "Jadi seperti ini perlakuan kepada gurumu, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Desahan agak berat terdengar setelah itu. Rukia pikir apa. "Siapa bilang saya tidak punya hadiah untuk Anda, Hitsugaya-sensei yang Terhormat. Saya punya."

"Lalu di mana?" Toushiro mengamati. Tidak ada kotak kado atau apa pun yang tergenggam di sepasang tangan si gadis Kuchiki.

"Dasar tidak sabaran," sungut Rukia. "Ayo! Saya akan memperlihatkannya." Ditariknya pergelangan tangan si kapten.

Gang-gang gelap Seireitei dilalui, dan menikung sebanyak empat kali; diiringi dengan suara protes si pemuda.

Tepat berhenti ketika Toushiro menginterupsi, "Ini arah ke rumahku, kan? Untuk apa kau membawaku pulang?"

"Anda kan, ingin lihat hadiah saya." Rukia mengeluarkan kain hitam. "Bisa membelakangi saya, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro ogah-ogahan, tapi ia berbalik juga, sampai pemandangan gelap yang memenuhi penglihatannya. "Oi, Kuchiki, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia menutup matanya dengan kain itu.

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Ikut saya saja."

Si Jenius ditarik paksa. Heran bahwa sama sekali tidak ada seruan keluhan Toushiro meski pemuda itu awalnya enggan. Awalnya, lho. Kini, hatinya senang. Ia berdebar-debar dengan hadiah dari gadis yang ditaksirnya sejak setahun lalu itu ketika penutup mata ini dibuka.

Terdengar decitan pintu—pintu pagar yang dibuka. Masuk, dan menapaki rerumputan basah hasil rinai hujan sore tadi. Tidak sampai semenit, diganti dengan bunyi berdebam papan. Berbelok. Dan ketika cahaya menerobos celah tipis atas dan bawah penutup mata, Toushiro tahu ia sudah tiba di lokasi—lokasi hadiah Rukia berada.

"Bersiap-siap ya, Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia bersiap membukanya. "Satu, dua, tiga."

Perlu sekian detik untuk Toushiro menyadari sosok ringkih dengan berjarak tiga langkah darinya. Sontak, ia terpaku dan berdengap.

"Baa-chan ...?"

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang paling ingin ditemui Toushiro saat ini, sang nenek-lah orangnya. Perempuan yang begitu dicintai dan dirindukannya tepat berdiri di depan mata dengan senyum hangat yang senantiasa menenangkan sukma. Tak perlu sepuluh detik untuk membuat kapten itu berhambur ke dekapan tubuh rapuh sang nenek.

"Cucu Baa-chan. Toushiro." Tangan keriput itu mengelus-ngelus punggung tegapnya.

"Baa-chan ... "

Terakhir kali Toushiro mengunjungi Baa-chan adalah setahun seusai perang atau sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ingin tahu bahwa sang nenek baik-baik saja, bahwa peperangan tersebut sama sekali tidak melukai nenek tercintanya. Setelah info pelatihan divisi zero, bukan maksud ia tak punya niat menjenguk sang nenek. Tapi kesibukan mengurus sisa tugas di divisi ke-10 tidak mengizinkannya menginjakkan kaki di luar Seireitei. Rencana, ia akan ke Junrinan besok pagi, tepatnya beberapa jam sebelum berangkat ke istana.

Namun tak perlu. Karena gadis di belakang yang amat terenyuh menyaksikan reuni mereka, memberinya hadiah yang ... Toushiro tidak bisa gambarkan bagaimana buncahan kerinduannya saat ini.

"Cucu nenek sudah besar."

"Baa-chan ..."

Toushiro memang tak pintar berkata-kata, tak pintar merangkai kalimat. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu: ia bahagia, sangat bahagia, amat-amat bahagia. Satu kata pasti itu yang ia rasakan. Bahagia. Hingga kau mungkin tak percaya adanya sebutir air asin mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Toushiro menangis bahagia.

Rukia beringsut menjauh, membiarkan 'Sang Guru' melampiaskan penat kerinduan setidaknya sampai genggaman kuat berlabuh di pergelangan tangan kecilnya. 'Sang Guru' tidak ingin Rukia pergi.

Sambil tetap mendekap tubuh kurus Baa-chan dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri Toushiro menghentikan si pujaan hati.

Tahukah kau, Toushiro Hitsugaya—tahukah kau bahwa tindakanmu itu telah membuat Rukia merasa menjadi perempuan yang penting untukmu?—setelah Baa-chan, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar itu sedikit temaram. Baa-chan tahu, cucu kecilnya tidak suka kamar yang terlalu terang. Kini cucunya itu sedang menggelar _futon_, menyuruhnya beristirahat; ini sudah lewat jam tidur sang nenek. Seusai menyelimuti Baa-chan, Toushiro keluar sebentar. Tidak perlu waktu lama melihatnya membawa secerek air, gelas, dan sepiring _amanattou_; sudah hapal betul kebiasaan Baa-chan yang suka terbangun tengah malam mencari air dan menyantap cemilan buncis manis.

Diletakkannya di meja kecil, lalu dituangnya air seperempat gelas, dan diulurkannya pada Baa-chan yang terduduk. Setelah habis, diambilnya si gelas kosong; memperbaiki selimut sang nenek ketika kembali berbaring, dan berniat beranjak selepas berkata: _Tidurlah, Baa-chan_, tapi jari keriput itu menarik _shihakusou_-nya.

"Ada apa? Baa-chan, ingin minum lagi?"

Bukannya menjawab, jari keriput itu malah mengelus sejumput rambut depan Toushiro. "Cucu Baa-chan sudah dewasa."

"Dari dulu aku memang sudah dewasa." Toushiro tidak mengelak dari sentuhan hangat yang kini mengelus bingkai wajah tampannya.

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya, Toushiro?"

Si kapten muda langsung salah tingkah dengan topik yang mendadak berubah. "Si-siapa?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tua Baa-chan. "Rukia-chan, tentu saja."

Sebelum beranjak ke kamar, Toushiro sudah mengenalkan calon menantu pada sang nenek.

Toushiro berdebar-debar sambil menimbang-nimbang: _beritahu, tidak, beritahu, tidak, beritahu, tidak, beritahu, tidak ..._

"Iya."

... jatuh pada keputusan: _beritahu_.

"Bagaimana menurut, Baa-chan?"

Senyum sang nenek kian mengembang. "Kau ingin menikahinya?"

"Hah?" Toushiro terperangah, tanda tak sadar kalau pertanyaan sebelumnya bermakna ke jenjang serius. "Bukan begitu. Hal seperti itu masih terlalu jauh. Maksudku ..."

"Dia cantik."

"Eh?"

"Rukia-chan sangat cantik. Itu menurut Baa-chan."

Toushiro tersenyum. "Begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Suara derak _shouji_ yang digeser memalingkan dua pasang mata yang sedang berbincang di beranda ruang tengah.

Takezoe membungkuk hormat ketika si kapten tiba di depannya, sambil lantang berkata, "Selamat atas pencalonan Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou! Sebagai bawahan yang telah bersama Anda selama puluhan tahun, saya benar-benar gembira!" tegasnya suara bariton si perwira bak tentara yang melapor pada atasan; dan ketegasan itu memupus di kalimat selanjutnya, "Dan maaf, jika bawahan Anda yang tidak berguna ini tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa."

Sentuhan telapak tangan di pundaknya membuat Takezoe mengangkat kepala.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak memberi apa-apa. Kau banyak membantuku ketika pertama kali menduduki posisi kapten. Ditambah," diliriknya Rukia, "membantu perempuan cerewet ini membawa Baa-chan ke sini sudah lebih dari sekadar hadiah. Terima kasih."

Rukia tampak tak terganggu dengan ejekan itu. Sudah biasa, soalnya. Sedang si perwira yang dipuji, menggigit keras bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata terharu.

Takezoe berasal dari kampung halaman sama dengan Toushiro: Junrinan. Rukia yang tahu itu memohon bantuannya untuk membawa Baa-chan malam ini ketika si pemuda jabrik sedang sibuk berpesta di markasnya. Dan kebetulan, perwira itu jadi salah satu orang kepercayaan sang kapten untuk memegang kunci duplikat kediamannya. Yang satunya adalah Rangiku. Jadi tugas Rukia hanyalah menyeret Toushiro datang ke sumber hadiah.

Setelah meminta Takezoe menunggu di sini untuk menjaga Baa-chan yang terlelap, Toushiro menarik pergelangan Rukia untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Jadi Anda tadi menghentikan saya untuk mengantar saya pulang?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saya bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar. Saya bisa pulang sendiri."

"Berisik. Sekali-kali perlakukan dirimu sebagai perempuan." Maksudnya, sekali-kali Rukia harus tahu bahwa ia perempuan, yang sejatinya selalu berada di bawah lindungan laki-laki.

Tanpa bantahan lagi, Rukia menuruti, membiarkan si kapten menggenggamnya tanpa peduli wajah yang memanas di tengah dinginnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah," Toushiro memanggil, Rukia menoleh, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba terpikir ide mempertemukanku dengan Baa-chan?"

"Kenapa, ya?" Rukia memutar otak sebentar. "Saya pikir hadiah yang paling membahagiakan itu adalah bukan dari barang, tapi bisa bertemu dengan orang yang paling kita sayangi. Yah, itulah hadiah yang paling membahagiakan."

Toushiro tertawa tanpa suara. "Kau hebat, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Hebat? Saya rasa tidak. Semua orang pasti berpikiran sama."

Tidak. Toushiro tidak yakin semua orang berpikir sama. Hadiah bersua dengan orang paling disayangi, tampak seperti hal sepele, membuat kebanyakan orang melupakannya. Padahal menurutnya, hal sepele-lah yang terpenting.

"Sudahlah. Otakmu yang standar itu tidak akan mengerti."

Urat nadi Rukia berkedut kencang. Ejekan sebelumnya dan ejekan sekarang berbeda. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam, tapi kenapa yang terlontar, "Iya, iya, Tuan Super Jenius."

Membuat Toushiro tersenyum menang.

Desau angin mengisi hening, sampai Rukia kembali buka mulut.

"Anda berangkat besok pagi pukul 09.00, ya?"

Toushiro mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Jangan datang melihatku."

"Dasar _ge-er_. Siapa yang akan datang? Saya cuma bertanya."

"Aku serius. Jangan datang." Karena jika kau datang, bisa-bisa ia tidak jadi pergi ke divisi zero.

"Baiklah," Rukia menyetujui meski berat. "Anda ... tidak akan kembali ke Seireitei, ya?"

"Siapa bilang?" Toushiro berhenti.

Rukia mengikuti. "Bukankah mereka yang tergabung dalam salah satu dari lima kapten divisi zero akan menghabiskan hidupnya di istana?"

"Siapa bilang aku bergabung di sana? Aku hanya ke sana untuk latihan."

"Tapi, latihan itu hanyalah penguluran waktu Soul King sebelum mempromosikan Anda."

Diam sebentar. Tak ada yang buka suara.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi, aku tidak akan pergi."

"Jangan bodoh, Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia menentang dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada. "Ini kesempatan emas, tidak akan datang dua kali. Sekaligus juga memulihkan kepercayaan Soul King pada kita."

"Jadi, kau rela aku pergi?"

Rukia bungkam. Tangan yang sudah tak terkepal menuruni sisi tubuhnya. "Kalau dibilang rela, rasanya bohong juga," ia seperti mengigau. "Tapi harus tetap berusaha."

Kalimat Rukia sebagai penutup perbincangan. Tubuh bergerak, tak sesemangat sebelumnya. Toushiro mengekori, menatap punggung kecil itu. Senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya dengan keyakinan bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Setiba di gerbang besar Kuchiki _Manshion_, Rukia membungkuk sekilas, tidak berkata barang satu kata pun ketika berjalan masuk sebelum suara bariton tegas menghentikannya.

"Tunggu aku."

"Tunggu?" Rukia menukas, intonasinya tak seantusias si pemuda. Lalu berbalik. "Tidak ada kesempatan kembali kan, jika sudah—"

"Jangan khawatir," Toushiro mendekat. "Aku akan menemukan cara untuk kembali meski harus dipromosikan." Rukia diam saja. Membuat Toushiro melanjut sambil menatap lekat si gadis bangsawan tepat di tengah manik ungunya, "Aku pasti akan kembali jika ada orang menungguku, dan mengharapkan kepulanganku. Jadi, tunggu aku."

Satu menit penuh, kerjaan mereka hanya beradu tatap. Sampai Rukia yang keluar sebagai pihak yang kalah. Menunduk dengan wajah merona.

"Jangan lama, kalau begitu. Jangan sampai saya jadi milik orang lain."

Kalimat terakhir kontan mengembangkan senyum senang di wajah Toushiro. Tak mengira rasanya segembira ini ketika perasaan yang dipupuk selama satu tahun terbalaskan.

Hari ini perlu dicatat dalam buku sejarah hidupnya. Merasakan kembali rengkuhan nyaman Baa-chan, dikombinasikan rasa hangat ketika perasaan pada seorang gadis dibalas dengan jawaban yang sesuai harapan.

Tak ada kado yang lebih membahagiakan dari semua itu.

.

.

.

**The End(?)**

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Tiga jam sebelum keberangkatan.

Kabar penting dari _Seireitei News_.

Ledakan besar terjadi di salah satu markas divisi Seireitei. Diduga akibat percikan kembang api yang bersenggolan dengan aliran listrik. Setengah gedung jadi korban si jago merah, dan perlu waktu lima jam untuk menaklukkannya. Untunglah, tak ada korban jiwa. Tapi buruknya, berimbas pada penundaan keberangkatan kapten divisi tersebut.

Dan berita terakhir yang didapat adalah turunnya surat pemberitahuan Soul King. Intinya berisi: Toushiro Hitsugaya disarankan untuk lebih baik tetap berpangkat kapten divisi ke-10 demi menjaga kelangsungan jumlah divisi di Batalion 13. Karena dari sumber informasi yang identitasnya dirahasiakan bahwa kapten itu merupakan satu-satunya yang bisa mengontrol letnannya alias si biang keladi insiden memilukan tersebut.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Toushiro berterima kasih pada ulah Rangiku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Benar-benar  
The End (Serius!)**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Toushiro!*lari meluk Toushiro*dibekuin# Selamat ultah yang ke-153, ya(?)*plak* Sedikit telat ya, hehe. Rencana sebenarnya ide ini bukan untuk ultah Toushiro, tapi karna gak dapet ide lain, ya udahlah, ini aja. Apalagi pernah terpikir dimana Toushiro jadi kapten divisi zero (suatu saat nanti) ato Soutaichou (saat tua nanti)*bayangin Toushiro yang berjanggut*

Dan yang nunggu chapter 23 320 distrik, udah selesai kok, tinggal di-edit aja. Doakan besok saya bisa updet, hehe.

Oke. Jika Readers punya waktu kosong lima menit ke depan, silakan luangkan untuk mengisi kotak review di bawah sana. Review dalam bentuk apa pun akan diterima dengan senang hati. **Sampai jumpa lagi** di fic Ray yang lain.

**Ray Kousen7**

**20 Desember 2012**


End file.
